


Just Like Me

by Dark Chylde (onyxfyrefly)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/Dark%20Chylde
Summary: I know you get lonelyJust like meAnd you want itJust like meBut act like you don’t…





	Just Like Me

It wasn’t that Tom had never seen a stripper before. He had attended one too many stag parties in his day so he wasn’t expecting anything too exciting. True, this was one of the more upscale establishments that he had visited but nothing about it stood out. The same darkened rooms, the same bass heavy music, the same bleach-blonde women writhing beneath the lights…

That was until he saw Jade.

There was something different about her, like the audience was actually privileged to see her like that. Her expression was professional, seeking out the ones with the money in their shaking hands and making them feel special because she acknowledged them.

Tom felt intrigued. He settled back in his chair, sipping his overpriced whiskey while allowing his eyes to roam across her body. Part of him felt awful, he rarely visited these establishments and was practically dragged out tonight by one of his best friends. The other part of him was thoroughly enjoying the show. He was able to keep his face calm and impassive until Jade suddenly moved.

In a serpentine twisting of her lips she dropped to her knees right in front of him. A secret smile was dancing over her face, it the first time he’d see her smile that night like that. 

To Tom it seemed as though she was smiling just for him.

His pants felt way too small and he swallowed a gulp of his drink, hoping that the burn of the alcohol would overpower the burn of arousal pumping through his veins. He shifted rather uncomfortably as he watched Jade dance.

Her hands moved across her breasts then up to tease her hair. She was putting on a show, yeah, okay. He knew that. 

But… 

Tom licked his lips as Jade writhed on the stage.

He wanted to see her move, yes, but just for him back in his hotel room. Wanted to grab her from stage, kiss her something fierce, taste her. He wanted to tie her down with his eyes, make her immobile with his voice, wanted to speak words of desire, whisper words of promise, breathe words of pleasure.

The stage went black and Tom tore his gaze away. When the lights went on again he didn’t look back. He knew already that she’d be gone. Instead, he took a deep, deep breath to calm himself. And when he did, he turned to his friend. 

“I have to meet her,” he said. Short and clipped.

His friend just grinned.

“There is just one way to meet her.”

Tom’s fingers drummed on the table impatiently.

“Request her,” his friend said.

“Request?” Tom repeated.

His friend nodded. “A lap dance.”

“What?” Tom sputtered. “Here? Are you out of your fucking mind?” But his blood rushed. There was nothing that could’ve calmed him now.

But his friend just kept grinning.

And then he leaned forward as if he was going to tell him a secret. As if anyone could overhear their conversation. As if there wasn’t loud music blasting from the speakers. Tom tried not to roll his eyes. 

“Private,” his friend said, “in the back room.”

Tom went pale as all blood went south. A second later, he waved for the waitress.

“I want the girl that was just on stage,” Tom said and felt like a john, and “money isn’t an issue.” 

The waitress just smiled, nodded and walked away. Not five minutes later she returned and he stood up, following her to the back, into a hallway. 

“What’s her name?” He asked. 

“Jade,” the girl answered, smiled a little when Tom gave her a few bills and turned to leave him.

He stared for a moment to the closed door, counted silently to ten and went in. He didn’t knock.

Jade didn’t expect him to. She heard the door opening and there was a pause before it was closed. Jade smiled to herself.

After a beat she turned. She was wearing a rather short dress, barely covering her ass, it was black and surrounding her body like a second skin. 

“Hey,” Jade cooed. 

Tom’s throat went dry and his pants seemed to shrink with every passing second. 

He didn’t answer. Speaking sounded something like ‘mission impossible’ right now. Jade’s smile didn’t falter.

“Want to sit down?” she asked softly, gesturing to the plush couch at the corner of the small room. Tam nodded and then walked as casual as he could with a hard-on over there. 

Jade followed. 

Professionalism kicked back as soon as he sat and she came closer to him, adding a little bit more swing into her step than usual. She watched him lick his lips. He was nothing but a man right now for her. Not a multi-million actor with millions of fans. 

Just a man. 

“I saw you watching me,” she whispered, loud enough for him to understand over the music playing in the background.

“Yeah,” he rasped, “you’re really…” Tom swallowed hard. 

He was sitting awkwardly, not knowing where to put his hands so he just kept them on his upper thighs until she – talk about moving in for the kill - straddled him and they fell to the side limply. 

Was he allowed to touch her? Tom bit his lip, “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Jade smiled. 

Her weight on his thighs was nothing, a little pressure that left him wanting more of her body against his own. She leaned forward and Tom held his breath. “Put on your hands on me,” Jade whispered. His hands closed shyly over her waist, above the curve of her hips, the fabric of her dress indeed silk. 

“Mmhh,” Jade purred and Tom breathed again. “You want me to dance?” she asked into his ear, and Tom shivered. 

“Yes,” he said again, suddenly the only thing he was able to say. 

She rocked a little, just enough to make him suck in a breath when she came dangerously close to his groin and then, to his utter horror, she bend back. Slowly and gracefully. He held onto her waist, supporting her but his eyes were glued to the tempting cleavage, the curve of her breasts, the erect nipples that strained against the silk. 

She writhed in his grasp and he wanted to faint. Her body tensed and she straitened again, but only to turn in his embrace, her back towards him now so that he could see the tattoo of a tiger on her shoulder blade, her thighs spread on either side of his. 

What the hell? 

Jade tilted her head back, licked her lips suggestively and said, “Undress me…”

Tom started to sweat. 

But the man in him, the horny part of him, made him reach out for the hem of the dress, and she lifted her arms and then it was off. 

Jade arched her back. 

Tom gulped and dropped the dress.

She arched a little more, grinding her abdomen against his upper thighs then leaned back against his chest. 

Tom’s hands balled into fists. Her body was hot. The constant dancing had molded Jade’s body into a sculpture of toned muscles and sensuous female curves in all the right places. She smelled good too. He couldn’t not smell her. She was literally lying in his lap, and if he’d tilt his head a little, bend forward just a little, he could see her breasts. Not that he hadn’t seen them before but that was on stage, not here, a few inches away, not in a little room where he was the only audience, the only one allowed to touch her… 

But he couldn’t. 

Jade was torn. Here, beneath her, was the man she’d fantasized about more times than she could count. Undeniably hard and hot for her. She had to make a decision. 

How far would she go? 

In the end, it was Tom that made that decision for her. 

“Jade,” he breathed, his voice deep and ragged, his hands finding her hips again, squeezing just enough to make her know how much she turned him on, how much he wanted her, “Oh God, Jade.” 

And then his lips touched the back of her neck. Soft and warm. Tender and gentle. Jade relaxed into his caress, moaning as his hands slowly moved up. There was nothing shy in his actions anymore. He pulled her closer, closer still. It was bold and God—

His hands continued over her stomach, under her breasts, cupping them in his palms. 

Jade froze. 

Tom didn’t stop.

He’d already passed the point of no return. He was going to make her want him too. 

His thumbs teased her nipples. Jade tried to keep on breathing. He was touching her. Fucking touching her. 

“Tom,” she managed and his hands stilled their caress. 

“I’m sorry,” he stuttered, feeling his cheeks heating up with the flush of embarrassment. “I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay,” she answered and his lips stayed at her neck. She pulled herself together. Reluctantly, she stood up and turned. 

When she met his eyes, so sincere and yet so dark with desire and lust she knew there was no going back. Jade straddled him again, so close she could probably feel the bulge tenting the front of his pants. His pulse pounded so fast he could almost hear the rush of it through his veins in his ears.

Tom tore his gaze away from her breasts, full and erect, inches away from his face and slowly raised his eyes to Jade. It was as if her whole body was anticipating his next move, the next touch on bare skin.

"You can..." she said, slow and unsure and he touched her, hands on her thighs, moving up towards her small waist, exploring the soft, yet hard flesh. He squeezed her when he reached her waist and his quick intake of breath was echoed by her. He pulled her closer and exhaled, long and shuddering and kissed the base of her neck, hot and damp and she pressed into his caress, against his groin.

His teeth sank into tender skin, he'll leave a mark, she thought in a daze. Aww fuck. He could bruise her all he wanted for all she cared as long as he didn’t stop whatever he was doing with his tongue and lips. She wanted to remember this, be remembered...

She barely noticed his hands that slid up her sides...firmly...up...up...and then he stopped... 

"Can I?" he breathed against her skin and she just answered, "please...yes...please..." 

A big and warm palm reached her breast once again. She trembled in his arms. Tom lifted his head as his other hand curved around the back of her neck. For the first time that night he looked at her, truly looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dark with arousal. For merely a second she held his gaze. 

As if magically drawn, his eyes dropped to her lips. The tip of a pink tongue sneaked out to wet them and Tom hissed and pulled her down.

His kiss was everything she expected. 

Hot and hard, leaving her gasping for air, but his lips were so soft. A tilt to the left and he had his tongue in her mouth, frantic and wild and her world spun out of control.

“Jade,” he moaned, grinding into her, cupping her breast in his palm and she arched her back, wanting more more more.

He bent his head a little, just enough so he could nip at the curve of her breast. Jade tried to prepare herself, knowing he was going to --

"Fuck," she gasped when his lips closed over her nipple. 

Nothing could’ve prepared her for the hotness of his mouth the gentleness of his touch and she all but melted in his arms as Tom held her, stroking her. 

Instead of giving, she was taking. It was strange, he should be the one to take and not work her into a sexual frenzy with his lips and hands. 

A finger hooked beneath her thong and she ground down in his lap, towards his fingers. "God, Jade..." he breathed when he touched her, feeling her desire. 

“I dreamed about you,” she confessed, his lips against his ear, “so many times...” 

Tom lost it then... 

His hands were big but gentle, his arms strong, lifting her up further and pressing her against his body. His mouth went hot and his tongue was slick and greedy in her mouth, swirling, dancing with hers.

He couldn’t get enough. He wanted to devour her.

"Oh damn," he said softly. He touched her again, felt his fingertips getting wet. "I want you." 

_“Take me,”_ she almost said, _“take me right here and now. Throw me to the damn floor and fuck me senseless.”_ But her throat was closed up, she choked on her breath when he eased two fingers into her heat. 

“Do you want me, Jade?”

As if he had to ask.

“Yes...”

“When can you leave?” he asked and his voice was hoarse and breaking a little. 

“What?” she can’t seem to think straight, not with his fingers doing indescribable things to her. 

“Not here Jade,” he whispered, “Please not here...” 

_Oh shit…_

He repeated it, more urgent and she understood what he wanted, not just a quickie, not on the floor...

“Okay,” she answered finally, “now.” 

His fingers retreated and she found herself almost begging him not to stop, but his look...those eyes...

His hand curved around her neck, gentle fingers threading through her hair, “You don’t deserve it here, Jade,” he murmured against her lips, “I want to please you right...” 

The hotel door slammed closed behind them and her clothes, or lack off, were dematerialized by the time they reached the bed. Actually, faster than she could blink and when the back of her knees hit the bed, she managed a “Tom, wait,” which was quickly cut off by a slick tongue in her mouth and a pair of big hands palming her ass, pulling her against his groin.

Jade was utterly naked and Tom still full-clothed.

It was not fair.

“Not fair, not fair,” she managed between hungry kisses and Tom pulled away, a little breathless and flushed. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked, smiling.

Jade swallowed and nodded and went for his shirt. Two buttons and her fingers shook. Tom continued to worry at her neck with his lips and teeth, breath hot against her neck. Two more buttons and Jade cursed under her breath. Tom palmed her hips and pushed her onto the bed unceremoniously, following right behind.

Jade let out a frustrating noise and simply squeezed her hand in between their bodies. Found his zipper and pulled it down. Tom curved one hand under her chin, lifting her to look at him. Her hand slid beneath his boxers then her breath caught in her throat.

“Oh God, Tom--” her fingers found his cock, warm and heavy and thick in her palm.

“What, love?” he asked, eyes half closed.

“You’re…”

“Say it…” 

“You’re huge…” 

Tom smiled and gave a throaty laugh as she brought her other hand to surround his cock. He bent a little, “You think you can take it?” he murmured against her lips, putting his hand around her wrist, holding her there firmly, “You want this inside of you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good,” he smiled and dipped his head to kiss her once more.

Many deep kisses and teasing touches later, his shirt and pants hit the floor, boxers following seconds later and she was pushing him, rolling him over with strength she didn’t know she had, led by the blind desire for this man.

Not that Tom resisted. Not at all.

With each soft and moist kiss that rained across and down his chest, Tom lost more and more control. By the time she reached his groin, nipping sharply at his hipbones, he felt like a powerless victim. 

Jade licked at the head of his cock with a hot and slick tongue.

‘Oh no,’ Tom thought but said, “oh yes.”

Jade didn’t waste time with any teasing. She opened her mouth and took him down her throat, as much as she could without choking.

Tom’s breath hitched.

Jade sucked and stroked, enjoying the deep groans and shuddering sighs she pulled from him.

Tom’s hands grabbed her shoulders, squeezed her and moved into her hair. He didn’t pull. He let her set the pace, the depth.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Tom moaned, bit his lip and thought about trying not to come and hang on -- hang on – wait -- wait—just waitwait…

Jade didn’t want to wait. 

She didn’t allow him to pull back either. She fought his hands in her hair, along the back of her neck that were pulling — pulling her away— it hurt, just a little but there was no way she was going to stop. 

Tom panted, looking down, cursing himself for his lack of control and Jade could feel his fight to restrain himself. 

It only made her work harder. 

Sparks of arousal surged trough her as she squeezed his balls in one palm, warm and soft, forcing him to arch his back sharply and gasp loudly. _Tom_ , Jade thought for a dizzy moment. Moaning her name and Jade looked up, licking at the head of his cock, watching his eyes slide shut. 

Tom writhed with lust, his strong muscles in his thighs gleaming with sweat, his throbbing cock dripping pre-come that she sucked away. Tom was almost half-conscious, he was so close to coming, he wanted, needed, fucking needed to come but his body was enjoying it too much, didn’t allow himself to lose it...

A quivering moan escaped his dry throat as she licked at his balls, making them tighten and God—there was no way of fighting it anymore. He gripped her hair and guided her and pushed her down on his cock, feeling guilty for forcing her but she went with him, not pulling away. He thrust into her mouth and she let him. It was heaven for his cock. It sent his senses reeling.

Tom arched with a groan and came, feeling Jade’s throat work around him as she swallowed.

Jade sat back and licked her lips. Tom was a quivering and panting mess and Jade felt so very satisfied with her skills. She couldn’t help but smile when he opened one eye.

Recovery time, Jade thought and looked at his cock. 

He was hard.

Tom was hard.

Didn’t he just?

Jade blinked. 

Tom sat up, pulled her close and kissed her swollen lips, whispering things like, “God” and “incredible,” and then he turned and laid her down like a sacrifice. One hand closed over one calve, fingers caressing the tattoo of a dragon. He knelt with one leg on the edge of the bed. He held her gaze when he spread her thighs. Tom kept looking at her. It was as if he was tying her down with his soulful eyes.

Jade sighed and reached for him.

His body was warm and heavy, pinning her effectively against the length of the bed and she loved every second of it. He was strong, too, and grabbing her hips in both of his hands to twist her into a better position he said, “One time doesn’t make me go soft.” 

Jade just stared at him. 

Tom smiled. “It just takes the edge off,” he added, kissed her once and “so I can fuck you twice as long.” 

Tom licked the outlines of her tattoo on her hip and Jade sighed. Kissing and licking was okay, was actually, more than okay, but God—she was going to come before he’d even touched her somewhere else. 

Jade squirmed and Tom…

“Mmhh…” Tom drew a damp trail with his tongue across her abdomen, attaching his lips to her other hip.

“Aw, fuck,” Jade breathed, squirmed a little more, just a little to the left so his tongue would—

Two strong hands kept her in place. Jade curses not so ladylike. Tom chuckled and traced the rays of the sun that was tattooed around her belly button. Jade wondered what in the hell possessed her to get that many tattoos. Tom didn’t seem to mind. In fact, there was a mumbled, “I like this,” audible as he reached once again her already tortured hipbone.

“Tom…”Tom grinned and moved, mercifully, lower. “Oh God yes…” Jade breathed, spreading willingly, wanton and weak and just…please…

Tom didn’t disappoint her. 

It was harder to think, much less talk, she could only feel and hear him, sucking, breathing heavily.She was totally submissive, taking whatever he was doing to her. Jade writhed, twisting her body under his ministrations, her body taut and her back arched and it looked like she was trying to push away, away from the pleasure his mouth created.

His hands didn’t let her. 

He had a firm grip on her hips, holding her in place as he worked more and more gasps from her body. One finger and a second inside, twisting the hell out of her body, working smoothly along with his mouth and Jade came with a cry, quivering and gasping.

Tom took a deep breath, letting her come down, stroking soothingly her thighs and in one swift motion, he flipped her onto her stomach. He licked his lips and went in for the kill.

Jade squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to feel his hard length resting along her thigh. Previously he was craving for her, now he was literally hungry for her. A hunger only his exploring hands and his mouth could satisfy.

His hands sprawled out on her hips, fingers digging lightly into the flesh of waist, he bent down. The first lick was quick and hot. Right above her ass. And then, lower and then it was more the crease of her buttocks, a hot and wild tongue digging, not too far but _oh holy shit—_

Jade arched and hissed. He was smiling, she could feel it, she fucking knew it and swore silently.

His breath raised goosebumps on the skin where he’d licked her, a cool rush where he held her open a little. Jade shivered. Warm, soft lips touched her again and this time it was more lingering, leaving the sensitive, hidden skin towards her hip, tracing once again the edge of one flame, and back over to the small of her back, nibbling at the sunrise painted there masterfully.

Jade moaned.

Tom moved up, along each vertebrae, licking languidly, purposefully grinding against her thigh. When he reached her shoulder, the tattoo of a tiger there, Jade was almost, almost begging.

Tom said, “wow, wild,” and licked and kissed her some more.

By the time he told her to turn around again, her body had been kissed and stroked relentlessly. Nothing had been left out, making the pleasure unbearable and reducing her to breathless moans and shudders. 

When she looked at him, his face was flushed, cheeks red and lips swollen and moist, eyes soft with a sparkle of need and desire.

“Tom,” she breathed, reached up and he descended to kiss her with a smile.

There was an unknown strength beneath the skin she trailed her hands along, the hint of hard muscles when he moved a bit, there was nothing too soft. It was smooth and nothing like she thought it would be. Nothing like she dared hope it could be. The secret play of muscles excited her more than she could stand.

She bent her legs against his sides, one calve resting against the back of his thigh and arched her back.

Tom pulled away, sucking in a breath and pushed her back down with his hips.

“Shit, Jade, don’t do that...”

Right. 

Jade did it again.

Tom shuddered.

Eyes closed, head thrown back and biting his lip and fighting for control.

One-two-three-deep breath and thinking about his grandmother in underwear and everything was just _peachy._

When he looked down again, she was smiling. Oh no, she _grinning._

“You okay?” she asked innocently.

Tom didn’t reply, not really. “You just wait,” he muttered under his breath, one hand groping for the condom _goddamnit, it had to be somewhere – ah – right there…_

Resting on his elbows, he tore it open and then reached down, searching for her hand at his hip, prying it away and saying, “Please.”

“Oh, okay.” 

When she touched his throbbing erection, she didn’t smile anymore. Her lips were parted, eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to find the right angle and he hoisted himself up a little, smiling and pretending not to hear her swearing. He kissed her neck instead, whispered, “No need to rush, love.”

“God,” she breathed and then it was on and then she had a killer grip with her legs around his waist, pushing against him eagerly and saying, “Come on, come on...”

One hand slid under the back of her knee, tugging it away and up, bending her and he slid a little down, just enough to—

She writhed a little and he pulled away.

Jade groaned, “Get in me now,” rocking against him, her nails biting into his arms and he placed his hand on her hip, hoisting her leg over his shoulder with his free hand, making her impossible to move.

“Tom, if you go slow I will –“

He cut her off with his lips, smiling, “I don’t think you’re in the position to give me orders.”

“I hate you,” came the whispered reply.

It only made him smile more.

He lost that smile though as he eased his way inside. Maddeningly slow and she had to close her eyes, her body trying adjusting to his size.

Hot and hard, thick and so fucking huge. He went so slow. She felt every inch. 

“God, Jade,” he panted suddenly, “you feel so good.” 

She couldn’t respond. Not vocally anyway but inside, she was soaring, burning with desire and she managed to speak, breathless and her throat dry but damn if he didn’t feel fucking good too. “Move, God, Tom, please…move…”

Soft lips against her neck whispering, “Relax,” and he did move, pulling out slowly, deliberately, all the way and she squeezed him with her muscles, writhing and – “harder...” – wanting more, wanting it now…

But apparently, he had other ideas. 

He pulled himself up a little, gripping her thigh, spreading her almost obscenely, but she was beyond caring, was moaning and then he was inside again, flush against her body and so incredibly hard. Pausing again as he pulled out, leaving her empty and longing for penetration again, so impossibly cruel she wanted to scream…

“Yeah,,” he said, sliding home and, “mmh, so tight,” and his hands on her side caressing her, coaxing her to arch further and further towards his hips and he pushed her back down, hard and rough and she cried out, surrendering.

It couldn’t have been nastier or dirtier the way he took her in every position possible. Her whimpers when he took her from behind, fucking her slowly, had been answered with a husky, “You love this don’t you?”

And those hands on her hips, big and strong, pulling her against his thrusts, rough, yet gentle, his mouth on her breast, his tongue teasing her nipples almost painfully.

Eventually, he was pounding at a steady rhythm, not too fast and not to hard. The angle of penetration was perfect, she didn’t mind the slight ache in her thighs, not when he was hitting and rubbing the length of his cock against her magically.

Tom let go of her nipple with a groan and she clutched his shoulders.

“Don’t…stop,” she managed, panting and her body tightening, “Tom…”

“I won’t,” he answered and she closed her eyes.

“Right there,” she hissed and “Tom, oh, oh God…”

Tom watched her. 

Her back arched against him and he had to grasp her hip to keep his angle, his thrusting. Her lips parted a little more, her head fell back against the pillow and then her body went almost rigid, the tight-hot-slick grip becoming tighter, hotter and Tom breathed deeply, riding the sensation out, not going faster, not stopping either.

Jade moaned, she couldn’t take much more. With a cry she came, her body arching hard as pleasure spiked through her veins.

A hand covered her cheek, holding her gently in counterpoint to his rough thrusts and one arm hooked around her shoulder, holding her steady for his relentless working hips. He went faster, powerful, just like she imagined him to be but when he moaned her name, shuddered along with her, it was nothing like she expected. 

He clung to her, breathing hot against her neck before his lips found hers, soft and warm, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

He whispered her name, again and again. 

She loved the way he said it, right into her ear, still breathless a little. 

It made her, in some strange way, feel special. 

She didn’t think that he’d ever know just how much she actually felt for him. But she knew that she’d never find the right words to tell him so she didn’t say anything at all. 

***

She was surprised to say the least when he asked her to stay the night. It was whispered against her ear and made her stomach twists into knots. Afterwards he stroked her hair gently and she snuggled close to him, absorbing and memorizing this feeling. 

Even if it was just for one night and she would take all that she could get. 

Moments later, he squeezed her shoulder a little and she looked up. “You know,” he started, licked his lips nervously, “I’m not good at this,” he sighed and closed his eyes. Jade smiled despite herself. 

“It’s okay,” she replied, “I understand.” And she did, didn’t she? She knew that she couldn’t expect anything more from this. It was a deal sealed the moment she went to the back room, knowing who had requested her, the second she allowed him to touch her in ways no one else was. 

“I know,” he whispered, opening his eyes again and frowning a little. He gazed at her, soulful eyes warm and tender, studying her longer than she could handle. Worry lines that hadn’t been there before made her heart leap in her chest and then slowly, he leaned in to kiss her lips. Softly and gently. 

She knew what that meant. 

What he tried to say without speaking. 

It made her want to smile and want to cry at the same time.

_Thank you…_

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone old like me and remember when smutty stories were called visuals? This was a visual written within another fandom more years ago than I'm willing to admit. I tweaked it a bit and here you go.
> 
> Please take a moment for comments and kudos, it helps me keep writing more stories for you lovely people.


End file.
